Dynamics
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Dinamika hubungan Nanase Haruka dan Matsuoka Rin yang bahkan lebih dramatis dari drama-drama Korea kesukaan Nitori. —RinHaru.


Dari reimagineyourotp dot tumblr dot com

1. Pick your OTP or OT3 (of course).

2. Put your music player on shuffle.

3. Write a drabble to each song that plays. You have _only the length of the song _to write it. (Sorry, I kinda cheated)

4. Do ten and post (or, really, however many you'd like).

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>Dynamics**.**_

_"Dinamika hubungan Nanase Haruka dan Matsuoka Rin yang bahkan lebih dramatis dari drama-drama Korea kesukaan Nitori."_

**Disclaimer: Free! (c) Kyoto Animation**. Lagu-lagu yang dicantumkan (c) Masing-masing pencipta. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning: BL. RinHaru. OOC. DLDR. Some contains AU. THIS IS **DEFINETELY NOT A DRABBLE **IT'S JUST TOO LONG!

* * *

><p>1. Kutsuzure (Blisters) – Matsuda Ryouji (Black Cat 2nd Ending)<p>

* * *

><p>Haru berjalan meninggalkanku dengan terburu-buru, mengabaikan salju yang banyak menumpuk di rambut birunya maupun di atas hidungnya. Tapi aku tahu Haru jalan buru-buru bukan karena salju yang akan turun malam ini, bukan. Wajahmu boleh datar sedatar papan, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu lama, Haru. Aku tahu bahwa kau sekarang sedang kesal setengah mati karena klub renang Goro tutup karena libur musim dingin. Kamu selalu seperti itu sejak kecil dulu, ngambek jika tidak bisa berenang. Aku sudah hapal—sampai di luar kepala. Aku hapal kalau kau amat membenci musim dingin karena membuatmu tidak bisa memakai kolam renang sekolahmu. Aku tahu, aku tahu.<p>

"Haru,"

Aku memanggilnya, lalu menaruh tangannya di kantung jaketku. Haru tidak protes, hanya sedikit berkomentar. "Ada apa, Rin? Salju mau turun. Dingin."

"Aku tahu. Kau ingin cepat-cepat berendam di _bath tub _kan? Kupikir tak ada salahnya berlama-lama di sini. Salju kalau kena kulit langsung mencair seperti air 'kan? Setidaknya itu bisa mengkompensasi ketidakbisaanmu untuk berenang hari ini, kupikir seperti itu."

Haru sedikit mengendus, pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya sedikit lebih lama.

* * *

><p>2. Frozen Heart – Cast Frozen (Ost. Frozen)<p>

* * *

><p>Pekerjaan hari ini begitu melelahkan—setidaknya bagi Rin. Musim salju di Jepang memang mengerikan, tapi sekaligus menguntungkan bagi profesi pemotong es seperti dirinya. Karena musim dingin adalah saat dimana es berlimpah.<p>

"Rin," panggil Makoto, "Sepertinya jumlah balok es kita berkurang deh."

"Masa? Tadi kuhitung sudah pas kok! Hei Haru, apa kau tahu—HARU SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG JANGAN MAKAN ESNYA! JADI INI SEMUA ULAHMU YA!?"

Haru tidak menggubris Rin sama sekali. Dasar maniak!

* * *

><p>3. She is My Girl – S4<p>

* * *

><p>Bukannya cemburu atau apa, tapi rasanya melihat Yamazaki Sousuke—si anak kelas tiga anggota baru klub renang Samezuka—itu dekat-dekat dengan Rin, hatinya panas juga. Tidak, tidak, ia yakin ini bukan cemburu atau apa. Lebih pada perasaan ... tidak senang rivalnya perhatian sama orang lain.<p>

"Jadi, Rin, mengenai yang itu—"

Oke, melingkarkan tangan di bahu sambil wajahnya dekat-dekat itu udah kelewat batas.

"Sou," panggil Haru, "mau bertanding?"

Gou dan Nagisa teriak-teriak sendiri di belakang. Dasar _fangirl/boy_.

* * *

><p>4. Love is an Open Door – Kristen Bell &amp; Santino Fontana (Ost. Frozen)<p>

* * *

><p>Rin hanya bisa bergidik melihat Anna dan Hans—karakter dari film Frozen yang amat disukai Gou—nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas dan mendeklarasikan cinta padahal mereka baru saja bertemu berjam-jam yang lalu. Maksudnya, bagaimana caranya orang bisa jatuh cinta padahal baru bertemu? Tidak masuk akal! Menggelikan! Begitu bagi Rin.<p>

Tetapi kalau diingat-ingat, waktu pertama pindah ke SD Iwatobi, saat perkenalan diri, matanya sudah tertarik pada sosok Haruka Nanase. Aneh, padahal Rin yakin itu pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Sejak saat itu, Rin selalu nempel (lebih tepatnya menempelkan diri) pada Haru. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, yang jelas ia ingin lebih mengenal Haru. Ditambah lagi ternyata Haru senang renang sama sepertinya, bukankah itu alasan yang cukup?

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Rin sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk berkomentar buruk soal Anna dan Hans.

* * *

><p>5. Summer Belongs to You – Ost. Phineas &amp; Ferb movie.<p>

* * *

><p>Musim panas punya banyak arti untuk Haruka Nanase.<p>

Musim panas itu musim kesukaannya. Menempati nomor satu di hatinya—bersama dengan air dan _bath tub_-nya.

Musim panas itu musim kesukaannya. Ia bisa berlama-lama di air tanpa perlu dimarahi orang lain.

Musim panas itu musim kesukaannya. Ia bertemu dan bertemu lagi dengan Rin di musim panas. Sahabat karibnya sejak SD, bersama dengan Makoto dan Nagisa.

Musim panas itu musim kesukaannya. Karena di musim panaslah segala kesalahpahaman antara Rin dan ia dibereskan.

Musim panas itu musim kesukaannya. Ia dan Rin secara ofisial bersama saat festival udang di Iwatobi musim itu.

* * *

><p>6. Sweet's Beast – KAITO<p>

* * *

><p>Rin benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk sekarang. Salahkan libidonya. Salahkan hormon remajanya. Dan yang utama, salahkan seorang manusia bernama Haruka Nanase yang seenak udel mengundangnya untuk makan malam di rumahnya dan menyambutnya hanya dengan apron dan baju (maaf, celana) renang super ketat (memang biasanya juga ketat kan?).<p>

"_Haru memang biasanya kayak gitu kok Rin." _Kata Makoto di SMS-nya.

"_Rin_-chan,_ jangan liar-liar ya *wink*" _Kata Nagisa di SMS-nya.

"_Kau beruntung bisa melihat hal seindah itu!" _Kata Rei di SMS-nya.

"Onii_-chan, jangan lupa: _safety fist_!" _Kata Gou di SMS-nya, sedikit typo.

_WADAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK._

Ini bulan puasa bagi pembaca, Rin! Kendalikan dirimu.

"Rin?"

Apronnya jatuh! Kenapa apron jatuh bisa ada efek-efek _sparkle_ dan _slow motion_ gitu!?

"Rin?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan salahkan aku ..."

Haruka hanya bisa bingung.

* * *

><p>7. Silent Phoenix – Nobutoshi Canna (Cao Pi from Dynasty Warriors character song)<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin, mengapa kau jadi berbeda?"<em>

Ini seratus persen bukan judul sinetron, tapi itulah yang seperti itulah yang kira-kira terpancar dari kedua manik Haru ketika mereka bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Rinnya telah berubah. Rinnya yang begitu semangat. Rinnya yang penuh tawa.

"Kau masih seperti itu, Haru? Berenang tanpa tujuan? Baiklah, terserah kau saja,"

Rin yang ia kenal dulu setahunya tak pernah sedingin ini.

"Kuberitahu saja ya, Haru. Aku punya mimpi—aku ingin jadi perenang profesional yang mewakili Jepang di dunia! Untuk menggapainya pertama aku harus lolos ke nasional—"

Rin yang ia kenal dulu begitu hangat dan baik padanya.

"—dan mengalahkanmu."

Jeda sebentar. Haru sedikit syok dengan pernyataan Rin. Tapi ia tahu kalau Rin serius—Rin selalu serius pada setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan renang.

"Kalau tidak begitu aku tidak akan bisa maju,"

Sehabis itu Rin berbalik begitu saja, meninggalkan luka yang menganga pada hati keduanya.

* * *

><p>8. Netsu no Kakera – Junichi Suwabe (Aomine Daiki from Kuroko no Basket character song)<p>

* * *

><p>Meski sering dilontarkan perkataan kasar oleh Rin (di musim satu), Haru tahu bahwa Rin sebenarnya hanya kesepian. Rin hanya lupa bahwa tidak semua itu perkara penghargaan dan medali. Rin hanya lupa pada betapa menyenangkannya berenang itu. Mungkin itu semua karena tekanan saat ia di Australia—atau mungkin itu semua karena tekanan darinya? Dari lomba mereka saat SMP dulu?<p>

Apapun itu, Haru bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan Rin begitu saja. Ia akan menolong Rin. Ia akan mengejar Rin meski Rin mendorongnya jauh. Ia akan mengejar Rin—ia akan menarik Rin keluar dari bayangan kesepiannya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia akan—

"_Kau akan berenang untukku!"_

Mungkin memang benar. Mungkin ia memang berenang untuk Rin. Mungkin ia memang tetap lanjut berenang hanya agar bisa bersama Rin kembali. Dan demi makarel dan _bath tub _rumahnya, ia tidak merasa keberatan. Sama sekali.

* * *

><p>9. I Refuse – Hatsune Miku<p>

* * *

><p>Saat syuting untuk lagu penutup episode musim kedua, dari semua personil yang paling susah diatur adalah Rin.<p>

"Rin-chaaaan! Kenapa kau menolak pakai kostum polisi sih?! Ayo dong nanti gak beres-beres nih syutingnya!"

"Ogaah! Kenapa tidak kau saja, hah!?"

"Aku 'kan sudah jadi astronot! Pasangan yang cocok buat ilmuwan!"

"H-hei!"

"Ayolah, _nii_-chan! Aku mau makan siang! Lagian cuma sama sedikit joget doang!"

"Sampai matipun aku ogah!"

"_Nii_-chan! Ini kerjaan! Jadilah profesional! Haruka-senpai, katakan sesuatu!"

Haru, masih dalam kostum duyungnya, menatap Rin dengan tatapan malas. "Rin ...," katanya, "kalau kau pakai itu, kau akan cepat kaya. Kalau kaya _kita _akan bisa membangun kolam renang yang besar sekali. Kalau punya kolam renang yang besar sekali aku akan sangat mencintaimu."

Sungguh provokasi yang efektif. Duit memang roda yang menggerakkan dunia, tapi roda hati Rin Matsuoka hanya bisa digerakkan oleh Haruka Nanase.

* * *

><p>10. Tomorrow, I'm Coming to See You – Wakaba (Ending Sekaiichi Hatsukoi season 1)<p>

* * *

><p>Haru sedang mencuci piring di dapur ketika telepon di restorannya berdering.<p>

"Halo, dari _Dolphin Restaurant _di sini. Maaf tapi kami sudah tu—"

"Hei, Haru," sapa seseorang dari seberang telepon, "Ini aku, Rin. Uh, maaf tidak mengangkat teleponmu tadi siang—aku sedang menginterogasi seorang tersangka. Kau tahu, dari kasus yang sering muncul di TV? Lalu tadi aku menghubungi HP-mu tapi yang menjawab malah kotak suara terus, jadi aku telepon kesini."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Haru sambil mengecek HP-nya. Pantas, HP-nya mati. "Kau sibuk ya?"

"Hmmm, begitulah. Detektif Mikoshiba menyebalkan—menumpahkan segalanya padaku." Keluh Rin, "Maaf Haru, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berkunjung."

"Oh, baiklah." Ada sedikit nada kecewa di sana.

"Tapi sepertinya besok aku kosong. Aku bisa pulang lebih awal dan melipatgandakan _shift-_ku lusa, tukaran sama _shift_-nya Ai. Bagaimana? Kau bisa?"

"Baiklah," ujar Haru, "Datang ke restoranku saat jam makan malam. Kumasakkan makarel, aku yang bayar."

"_Euwh_, tidak ada yang lain selain makarel?"

"Tidak."

"Hah, baiklah. Terserah. Sampai bertemu besok, Haru. Dah!"

"Sampai bertemu besok, Rin. Selamat tidur."

"Kau juga."

Setelah suara telepon putus terdengar dari ujung sana, Haru segera kembali mencuci piring dan bersiap-siap pulang.

—_fin_

* * *

><p>AN: Capek banget ngetik ini. Ngebut sengebut-ngebutnya. Pas beres banyak tipo hahahahaha /duk /lagi panjang panjang

Menyambut musim dua, gue ga bisa kip kalm. Hati ini menjerit sepanjang episode. Okelah, sangat merestui SouRin amat-sangat, meski OTP masih RinHaru (HaruRin juga).

_And I might do the second one if I feel like it. Leave your thoughts on the review!_ Ciao!


End file.
